


Stay

by scnkised



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: AU, AU - Highschool, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan and Phil Games, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, PINOF, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Spring, amazing phil - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, honestly the writing style is actually pretty good tho, i made this like a year ago, phannie, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scnkised/pseuds/scnkised
Summary: Phil Lester's parents are out of town, he gives his spare room to someone in need.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago so the chapters are small and the writing is a bit confusing, feel free to correct any mistakes that I didn't catch myself in the writing. I hope you enjoy.

Phil was walking down the streets with his hood up, it was spring and it was slightly drizzling. As the raindrops fell onto the cracked pavement he watched as they streamed down the sidewalk and into the gutter. He looked up and saw gray clouds. He always loved the sky. He loved Clouds and Stars and everything of that kind. He wasn't one to go outside but he loved many things that were outside. As it started to pour he quickly turned a corner. He was suddenly in town and found himself in this little alleyway had some shading under it. It was filled with brick wall and trash bags. Phil quickly made the 'I'm so trash' joke in his head and then continued to walk a bit down the alleyway more. 

As he made it to the middle he heard a voice "Hello?" the voice said. A shrivel went down his spine. "Hello? Who was that?" He said very freaked out about the unknown voice coming from the shadows. He looked to his right and saw a figure stand up, they were in the shadows so he could not identify their gender but he did notice that they were taller than them so he was a bit intimated by them but shrugged it of. At this point, Phil was very unsure if he should stay or if she should just run for it. As the figure stepped into the light Phil's unsure-ness faded away. he had no reason to be intimidated by them. "Hi there." The person from the shadows said. The person was a boy, Brown messy hair slightly wavy. He looked around his age maybe younger. It was too dark for Phil to see what color eyes he had. He was wearing a gray and black shirt. At this point, all that Phil just wondered was why he was out here. he couldn't understand why he would be out here, most likely it would be for the same reason he was but he was still wondering. 

He quickly replied with a simple "Hi, why are you out here?" and maybe regretting it later but now is not the time for that. He kind of looked down to the ground. Then after a few seconds, he looked up at him. "Right now I just got kicked out of my house, They kicked me out for no reason for what I think but I know there has to be a reason, every time I asked they would just ignore me. after that, I just kept walking and walking until I arrived in town. I'm basically homeless and have nowhere to stay. " He said. Phil was very taken back by the whole thing. He talked so fast trough it and felt like he needed more to the story but he felt bad. "I guess you can stay with me, My family is out of town. But first I need to know your name." Phil says looking blankly at him. When he said fine his face expression changed from slightly desperate to very happy. he loved it when he smiled, he doesn't often see smiles, but when he does she savors every moment of it. Smiles are another thing that makes him happy along with Clouds, Flowers, sunsets, sunrises, stars, and planets. "Well,My name is Daniel, I go to LakeView schools and I honestly don't think I live to far away from here but I can't seem to find my house." He says introducing himself. 

"I go to LakeView too! Are you one of the new students from last month?" Phil says wondering if that's the reason he never saw Dan walking around. "Yeah, I used to live in London but my mom thought it would be a good idea to go to a more calm place." He replied. "Alright, You can stay in the other extra bedroom down the hall from mine, My house isn't far from here but we should start heading there before it starts thundering and lighting." Phil mentions turning around to leave the alleyway and gesturing Dan to come with him.


	2. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil arrive at the house

As Dan and Phil walked on the cracked pavement and watery puddles they pretty much only walked in silence. At some times they would say one tiny thing but the whole time was quiet. They walked Phil's driveway and down the walkway to the front door. Phil got the house key out of his back pocket and quickly unlocked and opened the door. He politely let Dan go first and right after Dan went in Phil walked in right after. The house smelled of lavender and wax and then Phil quickly remembered he had left a candle on in my room. 

As he ran up the stairs to his room the smell was getting stronger and stronger with every step higher Phil took. When he arrived in his room he looked to the left where his nightstand was and saw the lavender candle there melting slowly, he walked over to it and blew it out and then ran back downstairs to Dan. "What was that all about?" Dan questioned. "Oh sorry, I left a candle on in my room without knowing." Phil quickly added. "It's fine, I was just very confused for a moment there," Dan stated. "Anyways, let me get you settled in. Follow me." Phil said gesturing Dan upstairs. As the two boys walked up the long flight of spiral stairs they finally arrived at the long corridor that previously smelt of lavender. They walked to the end of the long hallway to the last door, Phil opened up the door. 

The room was very nice. There was a queen bed with white sheets in the middle of the right wall and across to that on the other side there was a white dresser. The walls were also painted white. There was a medium sized window in the middle of the back wall looking out onto the street. Outside the window, there were two trees in the front of the house and the pavement they recently walked on. 

"Thank you." Is all Dan could say. After being in a state of being homeless for a few days this is all just like a dream to him, Dan truly didn't think he would ever find a life like this, even if he is just staying here for a few days. Dan quickly hugged Phil as tightly as he could. They stood in the hug for a moment or two and then pulled apart. Dan looked around the room to discover more of it and soon to find a small walk-in closet. Phil then saw the happiest grin he has ever seen on a person. Phil felt like he has made an impact on someone's life for once. Even if it was just this one time it was the most amazing moment he could dream of. 

Phil felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I'm literally just going by what is on the story originally, after I run out of chapters to post, I might write another chapter. I'm still deciding.


End file.
